True Colors
by roxan1930
Summary: Master Oogway finds a young Tigress crying and tries to cheer her up by singing a special song.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or the song in this story even thought I want them both so much. :'-(**

**True Colors**

The little cub named Tigress was sitting in the rain by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom with her head buried in her knees who were pulled up to her chest.

"My dear Tigress, what are you doing here?" a voice suddenly asked scaring her but she calmed down when she saw Grandmaster Oogway standing close by holding a umbrella looking worried at her.

"I-it's no-no-nothing you n-need t-t-t-to w-worry about M-master Oogway." Tigress choked out but the old tortiose instantly knew she was lying.

"You are a very bad liar, young one. Now, please tell me what it is that is making you shed tears so I might be able to help you." Oogway said gently walking over to her and sitting down next to her holding his umbrella so it was shielding both of them from the rain.

"Al-alright, I-I'll try." Tigress said and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I went into the village today to get some food since the kitchen is almost empty but when I was walking through the village three pigs run at me and pushed me down. They started yelling at me how ugly I am and that I'm a horrible monster and don't deserve to live. They said that when I was still in the orphanage Master Shifu only took me with him because he wanted me to be a weapon and if I wouldn't please him that he would kill me. They then run at me and stole that special necklace you gave me when I first came here." Tigress told her story and then rboke into tears once again while Oogway just stared at her with wide eyes and his ja won the ground as he replayed what she had told him in his head.

"I understand now why you are letting your own tears mix with the tears coming out of the sky. It was indeed mean of those pigs to say such things about you and to take your necklace but you shouldn't let it bother you." Oogway said as he slowly lifted the little feline's chin so she was looking at him with eyes that had became red and swollen from all the crying.

"Listen o me, you are one of the most beautifull young girls I have ever seen and I mean that. You are also not a monster. It is just as Shifu said when you first met him, you're just a little girl. And most importantly, Shifu took you in because he saw how special you are and even thought he may not show it, he loves you more then anything in the world and he woulkd never kill you." Oogway continued and it seemed to help a as she stopped crying but Oogway could see she was still sad.

She was almost always sad or angry about something but she usually stayed quiet about it and she barely ever showed joy as she was afraid to get scowlded by Shifu.

Suddenly a song popped into Oogway's head and he couldn't even remember when he had heard it but he figured that it was a beautiful song that might help at the moment so he cleared his throat, put his umbrella away and started singing.

_You with the sad eyes_

Tigress's eyes widened when she heard the grandmaster singing and then he gently stroked away a tear that was still on her cheek very close to her eye.

_Don't be discouraged  
>Oh I realize<br>It's hard to take courage  
>In a world full of people<em>

Oogway turned to look dow at the village in the Valley of Peace and Tigress did the same.

_You can lose sight of it all  
>And the darkness, inside you<br>Can make you feel so small_

Oogway stood up and went to stand in front of Tigress and then spread his arms to the sides and slowly brought his hands together as if he was squeezing in something invisible.

_But I see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<em>

Oogway knelt down before Tigress and placed his hand on her shoulder.

_So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

Oogway stood up again and held his hands folded together above his head and then parted them slowly bringing them down making a bow like form just like a rainbow.__

_Show me a smile then,_

Obeying Tigress showed a small smile.

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
>When I last saw you laughing<em>

Tigress had to agree with that as she never really laughed at the Jade Palace.

_If this world makes you crazy  
>And you've taken all you can bear<br>You call me up  
>Because you know I'll be there<em>

He gently took her face in his hands and they both smiled as Oogway continued with the rest of the song.__

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors are beautiful,  
>Like a rainbow<em>

_So sad eyes  
>Discouraged now<br>Realize_

_When this world makes you crazy  
>And you've taken all you can bear<br>You call me up  
>Because you know I'll be there<em>

_And I'll see your true colors  
>Shining through<br>I see your true colors  
>And that's why I love you<br>So don't be afraid to let them show  
>Your true colors<br>True colors, true colors_

_Cos there's a shining through  
>I see your true colors<br>And that's why I love you  
>So don't be afraid to let them show<br>Your true colors, true colors  
>True colors are beautiful,<br>Beautiful, like a rainbow_

Oogway gently hugged the little tiger as she hugged him happily back.

"What do you think I want you to do more often now?" Oogway asked as they let go of eachother.

"To show my true colors!" Tigress cheered.

"Such a smart girl. Now come, let us go to the village." Oogway laughed and then stood up holding his hand over to Tigress.

"Alright, but may I ask why?" Tigress asked taking his hand and starting to walk to the village.

"We are going to get your necklace back of course." Oogway explained.

"But I don't even know where they live!" Tigress protested as she tried to stop walking but Oogway just pulled her along.

"Don't worry about that because I might know who you ment when you talked about those pigs and I know where they live." Oogway said smirking and continued pulling the confused tiger to the village.

After a while they were standing in front of a house and Oogway knocked politely on the door.

When the door opened a female pig was standing there.

"Master Oogway! What are you doing here?" she asked confused at seeing the grandmaster in front of her door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Pong. May we come in?" Oogway asked smiling and nodding the pig stepped away from the door letting him and Tigress inside.

"What is going on?" Mrs Pong asked after closing the door.

"Could you please call your sons over?" Oogway asked his smile never leaving his face.

"Yes, of course. BOYS GET OVER HERE!" Mrs Pong screamed into the house and three pigs came running their way and Tigress's eyes widened as it were the pigs who had attacked her earlier.

Their eyes also widened at the sight of her but they quickly put on 'innocent' faces as they looked at their mother.

"Mother, what is going on?" the asked in unison.

"Tigress, are these the pigs who attacked you and stole your necklace earlier today?" Oogway asked the little feline who glared daggers the the three pink sacks of fat.

"Yes, they pushed me down, called me ugly, a monster, said that Shifu would kill me and they stole my necklace!" Tigress yelled and Mrs Pong gasped.

"Don't listen to her mother!" the first on the bullies yelled.

"Yeah, she is lying!" the second one joined in.

"We would never insult a girl or steal!" the last one yelled.

"Then what is this?" Oogway asked reaching behind the secong pig with his staff and then pulling out a silver necklace shaped like a tiger head.

Mrs Pong gasped again as the trhee pig bullies turned white in the face and slowly turned to look at their mother again.

"HOW DARE YOU THREE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS YOU THREE ARE NOT ALOWED TO GO INTO THE VILLAGE ON YOUR OWN ANYMORE AND YOU WILL GET TEN TIMES AS MUCH CHORES!" Mrs Pong screamed turning red in the face from anger.

"BUT MOTHER!" her sons were about to protest.

"FOUR MONTHS!" Mrs Pong screamed and they quickly shut up glaring at Tigress to grinned and stuck her tongue out at them.

After a cup a tea the bullies had been forced to make be their mother Oogway and Tigress left hand in hand.

When they walked out of the house it had stopped raining.

"Master Oogway, look up there! It's a rainbow!" Tigress suddenly yelled pointing up to the sky where indeed was a big bow made of al kinds of colors.

"What do you say little one? Should we go and see if we can find the gold at the end of the rainbow?" the old tortiose asked.

"Uhm… Master, you do know that the story about the gold isn't real, right?" Tigress asked lifting a eyebrow.

Oogway couldn't help but chuckle at what the little girl just asked him and he knelt down before her.

Tigress was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Tigress, sometimes miracles happen. Just like it is a miracle that Shifu brought such a wonderfull child with him one day. I saw Shifu as a son and now he gave me someone who I can see as my granddaughter." Oogway said hugging her tightly and she gasped and then hugged him thank silently saying "Thank you, grandfather." but Oogway heard it and hugged her even tighter.

After a while they let go of eachother and when they looked up at the sky again they saw the rainbow had faded a little.

"We have to hurry!" Tigress yelled and started looking wich end of the rainbow was closer.

"Excuse me?" Oogway asked confused getting up.

"You wanted to look for the gold, right? Well, if we don't hurry the rainbow will disappear completely!" Tigress explained grabbing his hand and starting to pull him along of the who knows where they would end up but he didn't mind.

While we was being pulled only one thought went through his mind.

'_She is finally showing her true colors and they are just as beautifull as the rainbow we are following now.'_

**The end**

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked this story because I sure did and I'm proud of this story. Please read, review, maybe favorite this story and check out my page. For he one people who want to know what that song was, it's **_**True Colors**_** from **_**Phil Collins**_**. Bye! *waves***


End file.
